


Not a King

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Based off that headcannon where Lancer visits Jevil, Characters are probably OOC, Dad!Jevil, Dad!Rouxls, Gremlin pretends it can write, Lancer’s dad is worst dad, characters are definitely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: Lancer has been visiting Jevil to play. And Jevil won’t let anyone stop them.





	Not a King

The dungeons are the dreariest place of the entire castle. This was a fact that Jevil knew quite very well indeed. Had he been anyone else, he would have gone insane from sitting in his cold, dark, gloomy cell. It was such an optimal place for losing one's mind, in fact, that Jevil couldn’t help but regret not holding onto his before he was sent to the dungeons. Ah well, the past was the past.

 

As he mock laid in the air with the support of his magic and his tail, he idly summoned three diamonds and juggled them in one hand. He considered humming along to the music that’s always there but never noticed, but decided not to.

 

How ever would he hear Lancer’s footsteps should he come visit him if he did?

 

Then Jevil heard them. The tap, tap, tap of footsteps coming down. A visitor! But no, not Lancer. Lancer’s footsteps were softer, and uneven like a heartbeat as the steps were too steep for his stout little legs. These footsteps were even, with a sharp clack, clack, clack of boots.

 

Rouxls Kaard, the fool that managed to out-fool Jevil himself.

 

Something nasty welled up in his soul and spilled out into his grin as Jevil waited for the duke to arrive. He knew Lancer wouldn’t be coming today. Not if the duke was here.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Lancer’s so called Lesser Dad! What brings you to my little corner of the world, I wonder?” Jevil sang. He grinned just a tad wider when Rouxls regarded him with a glare.

 

“His Majesty should has’t hung thee for treason.”

 

Jevil laughed at that.  After all, it’s rude not to laugh at a joke. He knew old Rouxls hated the spade king more than anyone else in this kingdom. But Jevil wasn’t supposed to know that, so no need to bring it up. “As if that old blimp could beat me if he tried!”

 

“Well thee art hither, art thee not?” Jevil ignored the duke’s smug tone.

 

“Details, details. Besides, if I left, how ever would Lancer be able to see me?” Jevil glanced at the duke to gauge his reaction. The result was...off, not that Jevil would acknowledge it. Yet.

 

“His majesty’s heir wilt not beest seeing thee.” Jevil heard utmost confidence in Rouxls’ voice. He was being serious, Jevil could tell. Something was wrong. This wasn’t ignorable anymore.

 

Jevil’s grin quickly morphed into a scowl. “Excuse me?”

 

“His majesty’s heir wilt not beest seeing thee. He is forbidden from entering the dungeons.The future king wilt not beest corrupted by a wench of the likes of thee. The guards wilt maketh sure of it.” Corrupted? Corrupted?! Corrupted is the spade king, he was corrupted. Jevil and Lancer were just playing! But more importantly...

 

Jevil growled. “And here I thought it was my job to be the fool. Lancer is no king.”

 

Rouxls Kaard’s eyes widened, before he yanked Jevil up by the collar, eyes ablaze with anger. “Thee dare sayeth that about his majesty’s heir?! And hither I bethought thee cared about him!” Jevil glared back with just as much heat. He was the uncaring one?! That joke wasn’t even right or funny!

 

“I care enough to know that you’re throwing Lancer into a dungeon cell worse than mine!” Jevil spat. The duke opened his mouth to give an outraged retort and Jevil clamped it shut with his hand. He had had enough of this.

 

“Lancer is a child, yet you keep dumping and dumping and dumping your rules on him, seeing him as nothing but a ‘future king’! Yet when Lancer wants to do childish things, you brush him off as if he was just a speck of dust on your tacky suit! At least that blimp of a king acknowledged Lancer’s age and got him some toys! Both you and the king do not bother to let him play with others, thus throwing him into a cell worse than mine, because at least I can see the bars on mine!”

 

Silence. Somehow the gloomy dungeon got even gloomier, the atmosphere oh so dense. Jevil considered using Devilsknife to cut the dense atmosphere. And maybe Rouxls’ dense head while he was at it.

 

The duke was struck dumb, and Jevil let go of the stupid, completely and utterly stupid, Rouxls Kaard. Jevil then searched inside himself for his last semblance of common sense. He knew he needed it to get Rouxls to listen. He knew Lancer needed it.

 

“Rouxls, Rouxls, Rouxls,” Jevil tsked, shaking his head. “Do you not remember when you were an tiny, whiny child yourself? Could you have stood being ignored again and again and again and again, left to play with yourself over and over and over and over? And only hearing rules and politics and do this and do that when someone finally decides to talk to you?”

 

Rouxls could only stare. “...I…”

 

Jevil didn’t bother to wait for the duke’s no doubt useless response. “No, of course not. So!” Jevil jerked himself out of Rouxls’ grip, smoothing down his abused collar. “You, will go tell those guards to go do something else and you will let Lancer come visit me whenever he ever wants, because he deserves a break every now and then. And if you don’t, well,” Jevil let all the nastiness in his soul spill into his grin. “There’ll be chaos, chaos! Now tah-tah!” Jevil shoved Rouxls in the direction to the exit.

 

He watched the duke stumble out of the dungeon, before he shouted one last thing “And tell Seam I said hi!”

 

The slam of the dungeon doors echoed throughout the air, letting Jevil know exactly how Rouxls felt. As the footsteps faded away, so did Jevil’s grin, little by little, and before long it was gone. Jevil heaved a sigh.

 

He could only hope that Rouxls actually listened to him. For Lancer’s sake.


End file.
